Savior the moment
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson takes on an ONI mission to defuse a bomb in Rome placed by terrorists.
1. Chapter 1

Savior The Moment

Captain Lee Crane couldn't believe it. Admiral Nelson was taking time off from all of his duties at the Institute and most of all his Seaview. Its been awhile since he had taken some sort of a vacation. And now was the time to do it with things slow.

Even Angie and her husband Derrick were taking a week off from all of their work duties, and including Derrick at his research lab up the coast of California.

Lee was reading the document in front of him from inside his office at the Institute. It would mean that he and Chip would be in charge until the Admiral comes back from Rome with his wife Sylian Markoria(Jonah and the whale episode). They had been married awhile now. It was for the best since she was now finished with all of her joint projects with the Russian government.

She would meet her husband in Rome traveling by plane. Admiral Harriman Nelson was able to get the suite at one of Rome's best hotels The Tribune for the next week near Via Veneto, Rome. The both of them have been looking forward to it, while leaving their daughter Kathie in the boarding school in New London.

Angie knocked on Lee's door to say good bye. She heard the usual reply to come inside. "Lee, I wanted to say good luck with the week. You know where I and Derrick will be in case of a problem. I know you will be taking out the Seaview to run a few tests for the Navy, otherwise it should poise no issues at this time." She announced with a slight smirk on her face.

"Thanks Angie, and have fun with your vacation. It's too bad that my wife and I can't up and leave with the Admiral in Rome. I just hope that everyone of his friends will leave them alone for a change. Even Doctor Jamieson has been after the Admiral to take time off for a change." Lee inquired with his statement.

"How well do I know it Lee. Listen I need to go home and finish up with my packing. Give my best regards to Rose Marie and the boys." She says before walking out the door of his office.

Taking a moment with closing his eyes. Lee opened them with having to look at the time needing to be on the Seaview before taking her out for the tests. He had Chip call everyone back for the four days. Even though including Chief Sharkey didn't like the idea of cutting short their liberty.

Grabbing his uniform jacket and placing it back on. He walked out of his office of the Institute. He took the jeep that was waiting out front to head for the dock. Ever since they had come back from the last cruise. Security has been beef up with the non Alliance countries trying to cause trouble.

Moments later...

He reached the dock heading on down the lower level for where the new improved Seaview was waiting for him. He was able to see Commander Morton and Commander Adams waiting for him. Commander Adams had recently transferred in from Norfolk, Virginia after spending some time in the Navy as a diver. He had worked with Commander Stanley Kowalski as a deep diver until Kowalski begin working for the Institute as a diver and other duties. Currently he had come back from an special assignment for the Navy with permission from Admiral Nelson. Even his brother Ski was happy to see him again after three months.

"Welcome Captain Crane. Everyone is on board ready to shove off." Commander Adams replied with a neutral tone.

"Thanks. Chip lets move out as quickly as possible while staying on the surface for now." Lee gave the order with entering the submarine and closing the hatch behind him and taking the steps down into the Control room with the first watch at their positions.

Moving towards the plot table after climbing down the steps. He looked around to see many of the long time personnel with Ron Hanson, Greg, Phil, Kowalski, and Chief Sharkey grumbling to someone across the ways.

"What do you mean the navigational computer has shut down? Get a electrician here to the Control Room on the double." Sharkey barked at one of the newer crew members heading out of the aft archway to look for one of the electricians.

"What's wrong Chief?" Lee asked in his captain's voice.

"I really don't know what is going on sir. But the navigational computer just simply shut down. I have hopefully a electrician coming here to the Control Room to check it out, sir."

"Find. Just be sure it's working before we start the Naval tests. Do you happen to know on whether Doctor Mendez is on board to supervise the tests?" Lee asked calmly before blowing his top along with everything else that is on his agenda.

"Yes sir. He's in the lab checking over the computer to begin with the tests Captain." Sharkey says with annoyance with his demeanor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Nelson walked inside the beautiful hotel looking for the registration desk. A young bell boy directed him to the desk telling the older man with grey hair just who he was in the first place.

"I am Admiral Harriman Nelson of the Marine Research in California. My wife and I are staying here for the week." He states with the older man taking out his guest book along with checking the name onto the computer.

"Oh, yes, Admiral Nelson. Everything is all set for you and your wife to enjoy the week. Has she arrived Admiral?" He asked with giving a blue pen for the Admiral to sign his name.

"She is supposed to meet me here. Please direct her to our suite. Which floor and number by the way?" He asked calmly while checking out the beautiful decor.

"I will have the bell boy take your bags to the sixth floor, suite 604. You and your wife will have a wonderful view of the city. Please enjoy your stay Admiral Nelson." As he takes the set of metallic card keys for the bell boy to use with opening.

"Thank you, so much for your kind service." Nelson said with taking one of his smaller bags to bring up to his suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Savior the moment

Chapter Two

Once Admiral Nelson entered his suite with giving a tip for the bellboy dropping his bags onto the rug. He closed the door making sure it was locked. While he pulled out his revolver from his black suit jacket.

An officer from the Office of Naval Intelligence came out from the bedroom with his badge I.D. to indicate just who he was in the first place. Taking the badge from the young man wearing his Naval uniform. "I see you made it without any one noticing your here?"

"Yes sir. Captain Denti told me to come here to give you these plans. It would seem the Chinese terrorists are at it again with placing a bomb that is supposed to be going off in 72 hours inside one of the power plants."

Taking the plans from his hands. Nelson takes a quick look at them noticing the type of bomb that is going to be used. He had dealings with them from over the years. "And what is it does ONI want me to do about it?" He asked with shaking his head slightly.

"They want you and your wife to get inside to defuse the bomb as part of a group visiting the power plant. No one that works at the power plant knows about the bomb. However they do know that you and your wife will be visiting. You're to come by the Rome Embassy to speak with the Prime Minister of energy. He actually works for the Office of Naval Intelligence. He will give you and your wife all that is needed to get inside, along with defusing the bomb. As soon as your wife arrives, please come to this address." He hands Nelson the business card with the address of the Embassy.

"Very well, we will be there as soon as possible." It was at this particular time when the key card opened the door of the suite to let in his wife changing her hair color once again back to dark blonde. Seeing the man speaking with her husband, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be a vacation after all.

"I must go Admiral Nelson." He says with walking past the woman with a look that can kill at the moment.

Nelson closed and lock the door. Along with explaining the entire situation to his wife. "Don't look at me like that Sylian. I need to explain just what is going on right now."

She said a few choice bad words in Russian before changing over to English. "Harriman, what gives you the right to lie to me about this trip? When in fact it was entirely something different." She pointed out with slamming down her purse and bags.

"Since Lee no longer is working missions for ONI. it's up to me to work them now." He says with showing her the information in order for her to understand.

Taking a moment to digest the information and the map. She took in a deep breath facing her husband of eight years. "And we are to disarm this particular bomb? But why us when ONI has bomb specialists? She states strongly with trying to make a point to him.

"I have dealt with these type of bombs before and at short notice, ONI wants me and you to come along the tour at the power plant Sylian. I know this is rather hard for you to understand this at this time and having traveled a long time to get here."

"Correct Harriman! I am totally exhausted and you expect me to do this with a body and mind exhausted?" Falling down onto the multi colored couch in the huge living room of the suite.

"I suggest you go to bed now. I have to go to the Embassy to discuss the mission further with them. I will be back as soon as I can." Taking his bags into the bedroom to change into clean clothing, money, I.D. and a small radio transceiver to call his wife in case he gets into trouble.

Ten minutes later...

He walked out of the bedroom ready to go. His wife was still steaming even though she was laying down on the couch to try and rest the best she could. "I will be back as soon as possible with the information about the bomb and getting inside the power plant." He responded with bending down to give his wife a kiss on her lips.

Afterwards he made sure the door was locked once he was outside of the suite. As he went for the elevator heading downstairs and outside looking for a cab.

He asked the valet to wave one on in front of the entrance of the hotel. Nelson gets inside the cab in the back seat alone while giving the driver the address of the Embassy.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview. The engineers were able to repair the navigation computer as quickly as possible. Once it was fixed. The Seaview and all abroad her were able to finally start up the tests heading further deeper under the waters.

Captain Lee Crane was advised of the first tests with the new radar and sonar equipment designed to pick up the smallest of objects. Kowalski and Patterson liked the new equipment making it easier to read the scopes.

The Naval department had objects placed as part of the tests. While Doctor Mendez will be over seeing that all of the equipment will be working correctly.

He was standing over the shoulder of Kowalski watching for his reaction to what he was seeing on the screen.

"Doctor Mendez, this is really amazing! The new radar was able to pick up even the smallest of items and without even making any corrections." Kowalski replied with looking over at his friend Patterson having the same reaction on sonar.

"So I assume the both of you are quite pleased with the changes?" Doctor Mendez says calmly with writing down the comments into his small Computer Pad.

"AYE!" They both say in unison at the same time. Meanwhile Captain Crane was walking down the spiral staircase after walking the submarine for any issues.

Doctor Mendez moved over to the captain standing at the chart table getting an earful from him on how everything was going so far with the tests. "Glad to hear it Doctor Mendez." Lee said in one of his moods not wanting to be here in the first place, while Admiral Nelson was in Rome on Vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Savior the moment

Chapter Three

After the tests for the radar and sonar were over. Doctor Mendez had gone back to the lab to check on something leaving Captain Crane alone, while Commander Morton left for the missile room on an errand. It was at this point that Sparks was busy receiving a coded message from the Office of Naval Intelligence. He called the Captain over having to be some what serious.

Walking over quickly. "What is it Sparks?" Lee asked in a tone that something might be up for the most part.

"Sir, it's for you. The message is to be decoded in your quarters. I have no idea what is going on sir." Sparks announced with handing him the coded message.

"Sparks, take the con until Commander Morton comes back from the missile room. I will see what is going on with this coded message." Lee said with walking towards the aft hatchway taking him towards his cabin. He was finding this rather strange as to why they were sending him a coded message. He was done with working under cover missions for them after the last one gone array.

Opening the door of his cabin and walking slowly inside. He moved over to the coding machine on his desk taking a moment to have it ready to read it. All of a sudden he was having butterflies with his stomach having to be thinking the worst possible scenario. As he places the message through the device, it took a moment for it to come back out.

MESSAGE READS:...

Admiral Nelson is in Rome working under cover for ONI to defuse a bomb at the Roma power plant schedule to go off in 72 hours. Nelson and his wife code name Yellow Bird will be working together as part of the cover for the Russian government.

Please be advise that is both fail with stopping the bomb. We will need to send in a second team to try and stop it. Captain Crane, we are hoping to have you join us to try and finish up with their mission. Over and out...ONI.

Captain Lee Crane slammed his fist onto the desk out of anger. He just couldn't believe that Admiral Nelson would actually go behind his back once again to work on a mission for ONI. He needed to do something about it with calling ONI for further details.

Pressing the Intercom...

"Sparks, get me ONI, I need to speak with Admiral Collins right away." He tells Sparks with his heart-rate beating quickly.

"Aye captain, right away." Sparks tells him with going to work with contacting ONI, while Commander Morton had arrived back into the Control room wondering what was going on at the moment. A moment later ..."Captain Crane, I have ONI for you."

"Thanks Sparks!" He picks up the phone on his desk connecting to the line Admiral Collins was on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson arrived at the Embassy after paying for the cab ride and getting out right in front of the entrance of the Embassy. Walking up the steps he entered inside asking for the Prime Minister of Energy.

The young Italian guard directed him to the third floor room 324. He was able to take the nearest elevator to the third floor. Nelson felt the elevator stop onto the third floor with walking out slowly. Looking at the wall panel he was able to see which way he was supposed to go with the person he's supposed to be talking to.

Walking down the long hallway, he was able to find the office. He walked in to find a man in his early forties waiting for him. "Admiral Nelson, I am Guy Lombard of ONI. Please come into my office so that I can give you the further details and materials you will be needing to get inside the Roma power plant."

He moves off his chair to head inside his office with closing and locking the door. In order to keep anyone from entering while he was talking to Admiral Nelson.

"Here are the designs of the bomb you will need to defuse Admiral Nelson. Please be sure to check all of the three sections you and your wife will need to remove." He hands them to Nelson folding them up and placing it inside his coat pocket.

"Are there any security measures in or around the bomb that you know of?" Nelson needed to ask before doing any type of job, especially defusing a bomb.

"None Admiral. Any why should they? The terrorists know what they are doing. " Lombard responded along with handing him the items he will need to use with defusing the bomb.

"Thanks. No doubt the security officers won't stop us with taking in a small lap top inside the plant since we need it to type up our notes going in as reporters for the Western Globe." Nelson replied and Lombard agreeing with his comments.

"However there is one thing that hasn't been mention."

"And what is that sir?" Nelson asked with curiosity on his mind.

"In case something does goes wrong. ONI has a back up plan with sending in a second team of agents to try and defuse the bomb. I have no idea who they are at this time. No doubt ONI will inform me when it's feasible to do so. Nothing more is to be said Admiral Nelson. So good luck with the mission."

"Thanks! We will need it." Nelson says with sarcasm in his demeanor. He was already in trouble with his wife and his personnel at the Institute, and including his best friend Captain Lee Crane.

He walked out of his office to head down stairs while trying to catch another cab back to his hotel suite. No doubt his wife will want to know every detail of the under cover operation. It was bad enough he had to lie to her about the reason of coming to Rome in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Savior the moment

Chapter Four

When Admiral Nelson was inside the cab on the way over to his hotel suite. Chinese agents in a black SUV was staying back trailing the cab watching where Admiral Nelson was heading towards. They had orders not to try and stop him at this time, however to continue watching his movements. They had been advised that the Admiral from the Nelson Institute was in Rome with his wife for a week's vacation.

However powers to be involving the terrorists had placed the bomb inside the power plant on the third level away from all traffic working. If and when it does goes off, it will destroy half of Rome and its population showing everyone that the Chinese fraction is so much more stronger.

After the cab had dropped off Admiral Nelson. Nelson had a strange feeling that he was being tailed and he was correct in his thinking. He had a job that needed to be done with taking the elevator upstairs and his wife waiting for him. He didn't know how to make it up to her after this was all over.

Using his key card to the suite. His wife was sitting up on the couch watching the Italian news broadcast talking about the latest world wide news happening, and including her own government and the strange weather patterns happening.

She looks up from the tv to say the following. "I see you made in back in one piece? Did you happened to have a tail on you, Harriman?"

Shaking his head from the obvious. "How did you know I would have an tail on me?" He asked with moving over to the small bar in the corner to make himself a drink.

"Isn't it obvious Harriman. When ever an retired Admiral's comes to any country having worked in the past for ONI or any other military organization." She states with asking her husband make her a drink as well.

"What would you like Sylian?" He asked calmly with the question.

"Vodka Harriman. I haven't had one of those in such a long time. Maybe it might be able to relax me a bit. So were you able to get all of the necessary materials to defuse the bomb?"

"Yeah. Even though I hate this entire matter all together." He pours the vodka into a glass to bring it over to his waiting wife. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She says in English instead of her native language of Russian. She takes a quick swig of the vodka heading on down her throat and into her stomach burning. "I needed that very badly Harriman. Now are you ready to tell me all of the details with getting inside to defuse the bomb.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Chip Morton was livid when he was called to Lee's cabin after speaking with ONI. "Are they out of their mind Lee? And to have Admiral Nelson and his wife to get inside an power plant to defuse a bomb. What the hell were they thinking ?" Chip cried out from inside his cabin pacing back & forth from hearing the next part of the plan in case they fail.

"And since the Admiral is closely being watched. There is a chance they might be stopped cold from the terrorists or even security. ONI has a back up plan with sending me and another man to go in and try to defuse the bomb. They have already sent me the designs of the type of bomb to have Kowalski and Patterson try their best. Our covers will be a team of personnel from their home office to come in an check the plant for an inspection. Our badges and paperwork and other I.D. should be arriving via courier by helicopter with-in the hour." Lee says to have Chip shaking his head in disbelief.

"And you're going to go through with it along with Kowalski and Paterson? Were you able to tell them as yet Lee?" Pacing further from inside his cabin.

"I have called them to come to my cabin to have Ron and Greg take over their stations for the duration of the tests. You will be in charge with Executive office Stu Riley, Commanders Stanley Kowalski and Adams. Have the FS-1 made ready as soon as the courier arrives?" Lee ordered with placing a hand through his hair from the stress of the past few hours.

"Aye sir, right away." He was getting ready to leave to follow his orders when there was a knock on his cabin door to be Kowalski and Patterson.

As Commander Morton left the cabin feeling disgusted. Kowalski and Patterson walked in thinking that something must be up.

"Please sir down gentlemen. I have a request of the both of you and your talents."Lee said with handing them the coded message he received to have them read it with their high clearance.

Taking a few moments to digest the information. Kowalski shook his head in not really believing what he was reading.

"Captain, I just don't understand why would Admiral Nelson take on a dangerous mission as this?" Ski replied with Patterson having to be in shock as well.

"Good question Ski. Unless it has something to do with me having quick all ONI missions. However now that I had agreed to helping the Admiral with trying to defuse the bomb placed by the Chinese terrorists." Lee replied with taking a gulp of his saliva having form in his throat.

"Again Captain with the Chinese terrorists!" Patterson announced with his statement.

"It would seem so Pat. ONI hasn't been able to figure out just where are the top people are hiding, even though the Seaview had blown up the island that was housing the laser months ago." Lee responded.

"And just what are we supposed to be doing now sir?" Kowalski asked with giving a look over at his long time friend.

"I am currently waiting for an ONI courier to bring the designs of the bomb. Just in case Admiral Nelson and his wife are not able to follow through with defusing the bomb. I have asked Commander Morton made ready the FS-1 for which all three of us will fly to Rome as Inspectors of the companies power plants. However this one is in Rome at the Roma, power plant not too far from the city."

"And we are to try and defuse the bomb Captain?" Ski said with a headache coming on with knowing what is going to happen in case they are not able to stop it.

"Correct." Lee says with Sparks calling to let him know that the ONI helicopter was arriving..."Thanks Sparks. Have Commander Morton have the courier brought to my cabin as soon as it lands."

"Aye sir." Sparks replied with speaking to Commander Morton having to be standing near the radio shack.


	5. Chapter 5

Savior the moment

Chapter Five

"Are you sure you're able to understand what I have said to you, Sylian?" Nelson spoke to his wife in the bedroom laying down for a few hours before leaving for the power plant.

She hasn't done any of this type of work in almost ten years. She was more involved with working with the Russian government and the United States on different energy projects. When she had first met Admiral Nelson years ago to help save the lab. She had mention to him about doing under cover work on the side.

He just couldn't believe that a woman like her would be able to get involved with the dirty side of being a spy in the first place.

"I understand Harriman. It's just too bad Captain Crane had enough of the nonsense working for ONI." She states with placing the blue cotton blankets over the both of them.

Turning to face her. "And what makes you think that Lee actually has given up working missions for ONI?" Nelson says to have her eyes rolling at the idea that he actually was having all of his enemies thinking that they were safe.

"Didn't he say that it was just too much on him, his life and most of all his marriage?" She replied with planting a short kiss to his cheek and his aged face from the stress of the past months dealing with the terrorists, the Alliance and the alien Darien.

"He did say that Sylian. However it was all part of a cover to have his enemies, mine and as well for the Seaview. And no Commander Rose Marie Crane doesn't know this at all. She thinks that Lee has quit for good after twenty plus years. Enough of this for now, we need to get some sleep before the morning comes up shortly.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the courier had come and gone. Captain Lee Crane was going over last minute details with his command staff before taking off in the FS-1. Kowalski and Patterson had checked out the FS-1 and strapped in ready to go once the captain was done.

"Ski, I don't know about you. I think the Captain is a wreck with this mission." Patterson says from behind his seat in the back.

"I think your right Pat. He needs to find out for sure that Admiral Nelson is going to be all right. Didn't the captain say that the Chinese terrorists just might go after him and his wife." Kowalski says with hearing the captain coming down the steps after talking with Morton.

"Everything all set Ski?" Lee asked with getting into the pilot seat and strapping himself in. Afterwards he turned on the power.

"Aye sir. Sparks has been advised that we will be staying on radio silent for the duration of the mission." Kowalski said with closing off the communications line on his side since the FS-1 has been redesigned.

"We don't need to advertise to the Chinese or anybody else that we will be heading for Rome and landing at the Air Force Base some fifty miles away. Transportation and lodging has been provided for all of us." Lee announced with the Seaview letting them go with being released and heading up into the sky...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later ...

Admiral Nelson and his wife were getting ready in the suite to head out to the power plant. Neither spoke to each other until Harriman asked his wife on whether she had everything.

"Yeah, I do Harriman. lets just hope that we will be able to do this fool stunt of yours and ONI." She huffed with her husband annoyed with her antics.

"I don't like to take any further chances. We need to get this done or else half of Rome will be destroyed by the bomb." Nelson replied strongly with his words, even though she didn't. "Ok, lets get out of here now," He ordered. When all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Nelson walked over to find out who it was knocking. When he had opened the door. There were two men in gas masks throwing gas bombs at the both of them. Choking from the gas, Nelson and his wife fell to the rug in the living area of the suite.

Talking in Chinese..."We need to get them out of here quick and take them to the safe house outside of Rome." Ling Lu says with two more of his men came in to carry the both of them outside the balcony tying ropes around them to hoist them up to the roof for where a helicopter was waiting.

Across the street from the hotel. ONI agents watching Admiral Nelson just couldn't believe their eyes that the Chinese terrorists actually go through with their threat as well to kidnap Admiral Nelson until after the bomb goes off.

Captain Denti having been Nelson's superior with giving him the orders at the Embassy. "We need to follow them as fast as we could. I just hope the tracking device on Nelson's jacket will lead us and catching them off guard."

One of the ONI agents speaking on the walkie talkie advising the agents of the situation. "Sir, our people are following the helicopter with staying back the best they could. It looks like they are heading out of Rome. We should know soon where they are holding Nelson and his wife."

"Good. At least Nelson was able to listen for a change that the terrorists would be after them in the first place." Captain Denti replied with taking a deep breath and pulling out a cigarette from his jacket needing a quick smoke before heading out to the location of where Nelson will be held.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tie them up so that they won't be able to move until after everything is over." Ling Lu tells the two men that will be staying to keep an eye on the both of them. While Ling Lu will be leaving the area to join his submarine waiting in the harbor.

"Yes Ling." The young Chinese terrorists says with moving inside with Nelson and his wife Sylian still out cold from the gas. "They should be coming around soon. We will be sure that they are tied tightly and without a chance of getting away." Moving away further inside the empty building.

"Very good. I must go now to meet with the crew on the submarine." Ling Lu responded with taking his vehicle after the helicopter had dropped them off.


	6. Chapter 6

Savior the moment

Chapter Six

"What do you mean Admiral Nelson and Sylian never made it to the power plant?" Crane hollered out at Colonel Wayland of the Rome Air Force Base. They had landed on run four of the base for where Wayland in charge advised them of the situation.

"ONI has a tracking device on Nelson. They were able to follow the terrorists to an empty building just outside of Rome. Agents have been scoping out the area to see on whether they will be able to get them out of the building."

"So this means Colonel that it's up to us to defuse the bomb?" Crane replied with a deep breath into his lungs. Kowalski and Patterson did the same.

"Yes Captain it does mean that. I have the transportation your going to be needing, along with additional equipment as inspectors to get inside. The company officers already know that the three of you will be arriving, along with being Americans."

"Don't you find it odd to have Americans inspecting the power plant?" Crane says.

"As part of the Alliance agreement, Americans are allowed to inspect the plant and its been known that they would be coming at any time Captain Crane." While handing him the work orders, inspection sheets covering the area of the bomb and around the plant.

"Is there anything else we should know about while Admiral Nelson is on the verge of being found and recovered?" Crane asked with placing the items into a back pack while getting into a jeep. Colonel Wayland will have one of his best drivers drive them over to the Roma power plant.

"After the job is done with defusing the bomb, you and your men will be able to rest in quarters provided on the base before heading back to your submarine. No doubt Admiral Nelson would want to relax for a few days before going back home to the Institute." Captain Wayland responded.

"No doubt Captain. For now we need to get started before its too late to do anything about the bomb." Crane turned to face Kowalski and Patterson anxious to get moving.

Moving into the jeep placing all of the equipment in the back. They had changed into white flight suits indicating they were inspectors. It was going to be a thirty minute ride with time winding down for everyone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was beginning to come around with his eyes covered, along with his arms and legs. He was happy in some ways that his mouth wasn't covered. He was able to hear his wife coughing indicating she was coming around. He wasn't able to hear anything else like traffic.

"Sylian are you all right?" He asked with concern for his wife.

"I seem to be Harriman. Where are we?" Trying to move, however the ropes were tight around her wrists and ankles.

"I have no idea." Screaming out loud. "Is any body here at all?" Listening for any voices around them.

All of a sudden they heard a door opening. "Admiral Nelson, you need to keep your mouth shut or I will be forced to place tape over your mouths." Chang Quinton one of the oldest members of the terrorist group replied.

"Where are we?" Nelson says before being hit into his face to fall back slightly from the punch. He had gather himself up as best as possible and without hurting himself further.

"Harriman, are you all right?" Her voice sounded frightened to his ears. She heard the door close once again to leave the both of them alone once more.

"I seem to be. However I have a feeling I am going to have quite a bruise on my right cheek. Thank god nothing is broken. Doctor Jamieson would have a field day with me." Nelson stated with swallowing his saliva.

"If and when we get out of here Harriman. I suggest you let Doctor Jamieson check you over and no doubt keep you in the hospital." She says to have his anger flare slightly.

"No way in hell I don't need to stay in an hospital. I have a vacation that needs to be taken with my wife after I lied to her about this trip in the first place." As his voice lowered filled with emotion.

"Your forgiven Harriman." She said before becoming quite once again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson had arrived outside the gate of the Roma power plant. Showing their badges to the security officers. They had been issued orders to let them in after checking the paper work and radiation badges in case of exposure.

Driving the jeep up to the main entrance. Once again there were two more guards before going inside taking the elevator to the third level for where there was only one employee working. Everyone else was elsewhere in the plant.

"Lets get started with checking the equipment before looking for the bomb." Crane said with Kowalski and Patterson taking out their equipment to measure the power levels of two main switches leading to the power coils.

"Everything seems normal sir." Patterson responded with writing down the numbers on the panel of the power coils.

Lee Crane continued to walk slowly examining the different power leads. He was getting close to the bomb that was behind the power box. "I found it!" He made the announcement to his friends and crew mates.

Kowalski and Patterson moved closer to take out the equipment they were going to use on defusing the bomb. Taking deep breaths the both of them. Crane came over to examined the bomb before beginning with the first step. "I will need a small wrench to start moving the top section. Keep an eye out for anyone coming." Lee ordered with sweat beginning to develop on his forehead.

"Aye captain." Patterson said with moving away from them to watch out for any one. While Kowalski was going to be handing the equipment to his captain to remove the first section of the bomb.


	7. Chapter 7

Savior the moment

Chapter Seven

Before Lee Crane had left for Rome. He advised Chip to place a call to his wife Rose Marie and let her know about the situation with Admiral Nelson and the bomb. However when Morton told her that Lee would be heading to Rome as well. She blew her top over the phone at the beach house.

"Chip, what gives him the right to follow through after telling me that he had quit working ONI missions?" She stated loudly over the phone. It was a good thing that Christopher and James were at school at the Institute while leaving just Lee Jr. home with the nanny. She was currently working on three of her projects for the Nelson Institute.

"I was rather surprised myself, Rose Marie. Especially after the Admiral had advised me of this information awhile back on the Seaview. He must of had his reasons with not wanting to tell you the truth?" Chip added..."And besides he could wind up losing everything and that includes you and the children with a divorce."

"He's been playing with fire too long for when it comes to his own own and the Seaview with these dangerous ONI missions. I just don't understand why anymore Chip. You said that he was heading for Rome. Do you think I can be of help for morale support?"

"He has Kowalski and Patterson with him to try and stop the bomb. It won't be any good with you to be in the way." He stated from his cabin of the Seaview.

"I won't be. I can call my sister Margaret and ask her on whether she can help out for a few days with the kids until I get back. She will have plenty of help with the nannies to watch over them." She says calmly. "I will be able to take the FS-2 and fly to Rome to stay at Admiral Nelson 's suite for the duration."

"You're going to need a co-pilot, I can get Chief Sharkey to be in the seat next to you with taking turns, so this way you won't get too tire with the flight. Let me get started with the plans, along with my visa I.D." She replied hanging up the call on Commander Morton.

Chip looked at the time. He had hoped that the crew hadn't left already for their liberty after the very short test. Doctor Mandez had ended the tests due to the fact that most or all of the command staff had left the submarine. He had found this very unsettling and decided to reschedule another time. "Sparks, do you happened to know on whether Chief Sharkey has left the Seaview?" Morton responded with hopefully he will get the answer needed.

"One moment sir. Chief Sharkey is in the Control room getting ready to leave." Sparks tells him with hearing him calling the chief over to the radio shack.

"What's going on Sparks?" Sharkey sounding gleeful with asking the question.

"Commander Morton is canceling your leave as of right now. He wants you to go to his cabin right now. He will explain the entire situation to you."

Sighing with disappointment. "Tell him I will be right there Sparks."

As he heads out of the back aft hatchway. Sparks tell him that he was on the way to his cabin.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose Marie was extremely pleased with her sister that she and her husband Derrick taking time out of their busy schedule to take care of the boys now for a few days. She wasn't too pleased as well that she had to be put into this type of situation with her husband going behind her back to finish up the ONI mission for Admiral Nelson.

She had packed what was going to be needed for the three of them while staying with her sister. Margaret and Derrick would be arriving soon, as she had explained everything to the two nannies that will be helping out.

Seven year old Christopher wanted to know why they were staying with mommy's sister. "I can't explain anything right now little one. When daddy and I are back home, only then we will tell you and your brothers. Understand little man?" Rose Marie says to her oldest son.

"Mommy, I am not a little man no longer." He states strongly to his mother.

"Yes, I know sweetie. Please make sure that you will behave while staying with my sister." Rose Marie said while hugging her son that looks so much like Lee in a big way. He's going to grow up so handsome that all of the girls would want to be with him .

Moments later hearing a car moving into the drive way. She needed to gather all of the bags together with their things inside. As Margaret and Derrick came into the back area for where Rose Marie was waiting, as with Christopher, James and Lee Jr.

"Don't worry about a thing Sis. Everyone will be just fine. Please take care when you get to Rome. I know Lee will be able to finish his job for ONI." While seeing the pain in her sister's face for when she mention the job for ONI.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview...

Chief Sharkey after being told the story. He was getting ready to leave after changing back into his uniform. He would then head for the FS-2 at the airfield. One of the security guards left the jeep for him to use while waiting for Commander Rose Marie Crane to arrive.

And in the meantime, he would be checking over the FS-2 for taking off. He would no doubt land at the same Air Force base that Captain Lee Crane had used with the FS-1. Sharkey was hoping they would arrive in time before the bomb does goes off or vice versa with the skipper, Kowalski and Patterson will be able to stop the bomb from going off.

Driving the jeep. He was more worried about Admiral Nelson and his wife having been kidnapped. Lets just hope the ONI agents would be able to get to him before its too late...


	8. Chapter 8

Savior the moment

Chapter Eight

There were only the two Chinese guards at the empty building watching Admiral Nelson and his wife. ONI agents were able to follow them leading them to a long, back drive way that would lead to the building.

Captain Denti had joined them trying to see how they would need to take out the two. One window was broken in the front. For which one of the ONI agents using a scope was able to see the one standing near the broken window, while the other was some where inside.

Captain Denti walked slowly over to the sharp shooter. "Are you able to get him from here?" He asked calmly trying to see whether they will be able to get Admiral Nelson and his wife out of the building. There was only an hour left before the bomb will go off destroying half of Rome.

"Yes sir! I can." Said the young sharp shooter. He only recently graduated from ONI school with one of the highest ratings for when it comes to his craft, and he was only 23 years of age.

"Good try it. We have two agents down below ready to break in once the Chinese terrorist is down for the count. We just need to be sure where is the other one before he goes after them." Captain Denti says with confidence in his sharp shooter, along with the fact that Gabriel Denti was his son...

"I have a dead aim on him, sir." He fired two quick shots to take the Chinese terrorist out on the ground. Meanwhile two ONI agents fired at the lock to get inside with seeing the only other terrorist running in trying to fired back with his rifle. Only to be taken out as well being thrown back against the wall and falling leaving a trail of blood along the way.

"Lets go get Admiral Nelson and his wife, while getting them back to the hotel for a quick debriefing." Captain Denti replied quickly with moving out with his son and the other agent following behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson and Sylian were never so glad to be released. When ONI had rescued them from the Chinese terrorists. Checking for any marks with his ankles and wrists. His cheek was beginning to hurt a great deal more with his wife checking him over with the others. "It looks bad Harriman. You need to go to the hospital and have the doctors take a look at it." She says with checking the marks on her wrists, even though her ankles were all right.

"I am fine. Right now I need to know just what is going on with the bomb at the power plant." He replied with seeing Captain Denti walking in with the others.

"By now the bomb should be defused very soon with your Captain Crane and his two crew members. I haven't had a report from my agent since they had gone up to the third level of the plant. We should know very soon." He states with his helping them both out of the building and into a black SUV to take them to another place until the emergency is over with.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane was sweating, along with his hands hurting from pulling apart the first two sections of the bomb. They had been at it almost two hours. Kowalski checked his watch noticing time was getting short with 35 minutes left. "Ski hand me the smaller wrench, I need to remove the inner plate before I am able to take out the last part and then the bomb is defused." Crane said nervously.

Finding the smaller wrench inside the bag. He hands the captain the smaller wrench and without the captain dropping it. Meanwhile Patterson had been on guard making sure that no would get close to them.

HOWEVER...

"Watch it! Some one is coming up onto this level. I will use the dart gun on who ever it's going to be."Patterson removed the small dart to place it on the dart holder while aiming. And with-in seconds the dart hit the worker falling to the floor. Patterson needed to move the body out of the way in order for Lee Crane to finish his work.

"Is he dead Patterson?" Crane asked before starting with the inner section of the bomb.

"He's just knocked out skipper. He should be out for at least four hours. It's enough time for all of us to be miles away from the power plant." He announced with watching the skipper working quickly to try and unhinged the section of the bomb.

"Lets hope so Pat." Kowalski says quietly to his friend.

A few moments later. Crane felt the top part begin to move for which was a great sign. "A few more minutes and I will be able to remove it." Crane said with asking Kowalski to wipe his brow from the sweat using a white tissue from his pocket that was brought along just in case.

Kowalski replied the following. "Take it easy skipper. You're almost have it out. Thank god!" He mumbled for everyone to hear his comment.

FINALLY...

"It's out everyone. The bomb has been defused. Now lets get the hell out of here and bring this along. We need to place the covering back over this section before someone finds it too soon." Crane said with placing the defused part of the bomb into the bag. While Kowalski and Patterson had their boards with them having placed the electrical and power numbers to show to any one that might asked once they leave the plant.

Moving quickly outside. Breathing fresh air, they headed for their jeep with no one stopping them and including the one guard now at the entrance of the plant. They needed to head for Admiral Nelson's suite in case he was able to be rescued.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Commander Rose Marie Crane continued to check her watch with Chief Sharkey having taken over the controls. She was worried that the bomb might of gone off by now. Especially when they were in radio silence until they reach the Air Force Base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: This the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.**

Savior the moment

Chapter Nine

The FS-2 landed on run way four of the base. The moment they landed they were told the good news that Captain Lee Crane and his crew were able to defuse the bomb, and would be heading to stay at Nelson 's suite.

"What about Admiral Nelson and his wife?" Rose Marie asked the officer having meet them at the run way entrance to take them to Rome and the hotel.

"Admiral Nelson and his wife had been found and released with both of the Chinese terrorists having been killed. As we speak Admiral Nelson and his wife will be back at there hotel suite for a short briefing. While his crew will have an reunion with them before heading back to the states."

"He's going to have quite a reunion with everyone including us." Sharkey said with a slight smile, while watching Rose Marie's reaction to meeting her husband after the lie he told about having to quit ONI.

"Yeah right chief. I just hope I will be able to handle it ?" She says with getting into the jeep with Lt. Sanders to drive them to the hotel in Rome.

"You will Rose Marie. You're going to be needing to be strong and follow through with telling the skipper off with his lie to you. Not that I don't understand why he would in the first place. I just hope to god he will say that he was sorry." Sharkey says even though he doesn't wish to get in between their marriage of eight years.

"I need to Chief. We have three children involved that needs their father. So hopefully everything will work out for the best." As Lt. Sanders moved quickly with leaving the main entrance of the base taking the main road leaving to Rome. Thank goodness the weather was balmy with temperatures in the high seventies for this time of the year.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane, Kowalski and Patterson were extremely pleased to see their boss alive and well. When he walked in with Captain Denti and his wife behind them.

"I must say Admiral, we are quite pleased to see the both of you alive and well." Lee said with calmly while shaking his hand along with a hug.

"Hey! What about me Lee? I could use a good strong hug as well after the experience we had with those terrorists." Sylian said with Lee hugging her strongly. It was basically the same with Kowalski and Patterson.

Captain Denti was talking on his walkie talkie listening to what was being said by his men having followed one of the terrorists to the harbor and their submarine. Officers of ONI were able to arrest the ten that were on board along with the one man that was behind it after months of investigation.

"Captain Denti, did your men arrest those at the harbor?" Nelson asked.

"Yes, they did Admiral Nelson. Now the entire terrorist ring has finally been broken up, while having you and your wife back into the fold." Captain Denti replied with shutting down the walkie talkie and placing it on his hip.

"So Admiral, are you going to continue on with your actual vacation now?" Kowalski needed to asked the question.

"Damn straight! I don't intend to neglect my wife any further. She and I deserve an actual vacation now." Admiral Nelson says to see Lee taking out his transceiver in his pocket letting him know there was an incoming message from the FS-2 who ever it may be. "What's going on Lee?"

"It seems Admiral, you're going to have further company soon. It seems that Chief Sharkey has flown the FS-2 here with another from the Institute. I have no idea just who it might be." Lee responded.

"If I had to take a guess on that one Lee, I would say it might be your wife Commander Rose Marie Crane. No doubt wanting to find out on whether all of us are all right." Nelson looked over at his captain knowing full well that he was probably in a great deal of trouble with his lie.

Moments later...

There was a knock on the door with Admiral Nelson opening the door with Sharkey following behind Rose Marie.

"Welcome both of you. Come and join the party won't you." Nelson says with Sharkey to shake his bosses hand along with letting out a deep breath. "Whose mining the store?" He quipped.

"Commander Morton, Angie and I think that's it Admiral." Rose replied. "I assume with everyone is here that the crisis is over?" She states with a look she was giving her husband talking to Kowalski and Patterson.

"Anyone for drinks? I will have room service bring them up to the suite." Sylian looked at everyone nodding in approval while picking up the phone to call room service.

"By the way just where are both of the flying subs?" Nelson had to asked.

"At the Air Force Base sir. I wouldn't worry Admiral, they were being guarded even as we speak." Lee said with his wife walking over wanting to talk with him in private. "I hope everyone you don't mime, we will be back in a little while to have those drinks." Lee said as the both of them walked outside of the suite.

"Look Lee, we need to discuss this another time. I don't know if you realize that you with the lie really hurt me deeply. However since the mission was a success with you defusing the bomb. I will just this last time to let you off the hook for now. Back in the states our boys are very anxious to have the both of us back to them." She says calmly.

"Thank you, I promise to make it up to you." It was all he said with the both of them heading inside to have those drinks to celebrate...

THE END


End file.
